Forum:Should the Animated Character Articles Merge with Film versions?
This has been an issue ever since I started doing the articles back in October 2008. List of Articles that have a version Animated: *Peter Venkman-Peter Venkman Animated *Ray Stantz-Ray Stantz Animated *Egon Spengler-Egon Spengler Animated *Winston Zeddemore-Winston Zeddemore Animated *Janine Melnitz-Janine Melnitz Animated *Louis Tully-Louis Tully Animated *Walter Peck-Walter Peck Animated *Mayor Lenny Clotch-Mayor Lenny Clotch Animated *Slimer-Slimer Animated *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man-Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Animated *Gozer-Gozer Animated My reason why at the time was the canon issues and lets be frank, some of these articles would get very big together. However this topic is open for debate. And while it would be a bit messy, they can be put together if need be. So lets open up the floor here. Devilmanozzy 02:55, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :I must protest. Ghostbusters have TWO cannons. It should stay as is. --Liberal Noob 03:23, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well that makes it easier on me if anyone else comes here demanding they be together. Devilmanozzy 05:01, 21 August 2009 (UTC) they're not two canons, it's only debated, i'd say the least we could do is just write on both of them that it's only debated that the're two canons because it's not sure, cause look in the ghostbusters 2 dvd, they have the animated series dvd, they acknowldge the series, so i think we should either merge them or atlerast just write on both oif those pages that it's only debated, so that it's fair for all of us. or maybe give the ones of the video games a separate page as well. -- 18:59, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :The animated series as I noted before (meaning both The Real Ghostbusters, and Extreme Ghostbusters) is for me the reason why I have been the editor here since September 2008. I love the cartoons as I do watch the box set about ever week. I get about 10 episodes a week. Anyways, until I came here to this wiki, all it covered was the first film. This issue you raise being one of the reasons why. Yes I'd love to believe that Ghostbusters II didn't take place five years after the first and with the ghostbusters out of business which in of it's self destroys the real ghostbusters being able to happen. Then of coarse then you have the factor that the guys are wearing tan and purple uniforms in the movie, and the relationship that Janine Melnitz has with Louis. The reason why the animated series had two episodes on the box set for the movies was to test the market for possible sale of The Real Ghostbusters on dvd. As for it being tacked on the the dvd for Ghostbusters II, well they had room on it and everyone usually wants the extras for the first movie, and they really only selling the second movie as a tack on in of itself. That and sony just didn't want to waste time adding makings ofs and stuff for Ghostbusters II so they used it to promote a idea of getting the cartoons on dvd. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:21, December 31, 2009 (UTC) no the dvd has special features. The Real Ghostbusters takes place after ghostbusters 2 and ghostbusters the videogame, and then come the others and if they do a ghostbusters 3 well we'll see where it'll be placed so they should be merged or at least like the timelines have on them written that it's only debated that they're different canons, or at least give the video game ones thier own articles.- 03:32, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Woot? No way is that how it works. Where'd you get that idea from?! That couldn't work at all, as Citizen Ghost takes place right after the first movie. As for the video game pages, Dan Aykroyd said it was basically the third movie script for hellbent to a degree, and lets put it this way, if it was written by Dan it is canon. The Real Ghostbusters to many isn't even considered canon anymore. The video game is like a sequel to ghostbusters. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 21:56, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Whoever said that citizen Ghost takes place after the first film, i don't see it said anywhere in the show, or in any source, Citizen Ghost took place many years later! and The Real GHostbusters were approved by Dan Aykroyd, he approved them so they're canon too! Unless he says they aren't they still are, the only person who can decide that they're not canon is Dan Aykroyd himself, and he didn't say that REal Ghostbusters Extreme Ghostbusters and the others aren't canon, he didn't say that, so unless he does, they are still canon! 00:34, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :This topic is pretty much decided as of now anyways. Over half of the total edits to the wiki was done by Liberal Noob and myself. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:14, February 10, 2010 (UTC)